This application relates to the attachment of a ceramic matrix composite panel to a liner for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor where the air is compressed. The compressed air is delivered downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors and then exit through an exhaust nozzle. The exhaust nozzle may also be provided with an augmentor, which provides additional combustion downstream of the turbine rotors.
As can be appreciated, the combustor and downstream sections may see very high temperatures. Thus, protective heat resistant liners are utilized. One type of liner relies upon a ceramic matrix composite panel which is attached to a metal liner.
There are challenges with attaching ceramic matrix composite materials as they may be somewhat brittle.